i never lose
by soccergirl2012
Summary: jack says something to make kim mad. she gets revenge
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me again. I have a story in Lemonade Mouth story. Check it out if you haven't. Thanks ( I don't own anything.)

_**I NEVER LOSE….**_

_**JACK/KIM**_

(Kim's pov)

"I'm going to kill him," I thought out loud. Thinking that no one else was in the dojo.

"Kill who." Jerry asked and made me jump.

"Jack" I stated then walked over to my locker.

"Why, what did he do know?" Eddie asked while sitting down some food.

"He…..he said that I was too much of a girl to being doing this kind of stuff. Then he said that I should go back to cheerleading." I said with a sad tone.

"But your better than him. You were a black belt way longer than he ever was." Jerry stated.

"I know right that's why you two are going to help me." I said with an evil smirk.

"What's the plan?" They said moving closer to me.

"Great. So here's the plan. We convince him that I'm quieting. Then I'll get the best people that I know to come and fake attack you guys but make it look real. Then out of nowhere I'll come and save you guys. And he'll be sorry that he did all that today!" I said and took a big breath.

"When do we get started?" Eddie asked jumping up and down pretty much.

"I need to tell Rudy. And tomorrow at practice." I said and was just about to knock on Rudy's office door when he open's it.

"I'm in, but don't quit forever. We have a big championship coming up. And we the best we can get." He said before walking out of the dojo.

"This is going to be fun and mean in Jack's case, cause the pranks on him." I stated with Jerry and Eddie next to me. We walked out of the dojo I shut off the lights as we walked out.

A/N: Sorry for my chapters being so short. I try to make it longer. My friend gave me the idea for this one, it was a last minute thing so don't blame me.


	2. Chapter 2 the fight and the forgiving

_**CHAPTER 2 OF I NEVER LOSE.**_

_**A/N:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**_

Review: "I'm in, but don't quit forever. We have a big championship coming up. And we the best we can get." He said before walking out of the dojo.

"This is going to be fun and mean in Jack's case, cause the pranks on him." I stated with Jerry and Eddie next to me. We walked out of the dojo I shut off the lights as we walked out.

(The next day)

(Jack's pov)

I just walked into the dojo to see Kim arguing with Rudy.

"But Kim we really need you!" exclaimed Rudy.

"Well Jack is the leader and he wants me out of here. So I'm leaving." She said then grabbed her bags and walked past me.

"Look what you did Jack you made the funniest person here leave." Milton said walking out with Jerry and Eddie right behind him.

"Wait, guys we can do way better without her." I stated running out after them.

"No….JACK WATCH OUT!" Rudy exclaimed.

I turned around really fast. Just to get a fist in my face.

"Hey what the…" I was about to finish the rest when he cutted me off

"Shut up little one. You're getting a beat down." He stated

"Why dude, I didn't do anything?" I questioned and started dodging his punches to my face and stomach.

This dude was so big that I tried my hardest to get him down, but nothing really worked. He picked me up and threw me into a wall which was just redone from the party we all had a couple days ago.

"Hey what the hell is going on here!" I heard Kim yell.

"This punk owes me a lot of money." This big guy stated.

"No I don't. I don't even know who you are!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, well whatever he owes you. Go take it up with someone else." She stated then punched him in the face and threw him out.

(Kim's pov)

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. But how did you know that something was wrong." He asked will taking the ice pack from me.

"I forgot my IPod." I stated and grabbed it off the dock and put it in my pocket.

I was just about to walk out when Jack called my name, "Hey Kim, come back here I need to talk to you."

"Kim I was wrong about all the stuff I said yesterday. I was just going through a rough time and I took it out on you. You just tried to help me. Will you please come back to the dojo and stay with us forever." He said to me with a small smile.

"I don't see why not." I stated then gave him a hug.

Soon the whole group was in a group hug.

"Alright sparring time. Pare up!" Rudy yelled. And I gave him my IPod to plug in so we can have some music.

Me and Jack started sparring when I flipped him.

"Hey Jack?" I said as I bent down next to him.

"Yeah." He said after blinking a couple of times.

"I never lose. I always win!" I stated happily then walked out of the dojo.

(Jack's pov)

"That was all planned out wasn't it?" I questioned the group.

"Yup and you fell for all of it." The group said then helped me up.

"I'll get her back for it." I said and looked outside to see her talking with a friend of hers.

"We'll all be glad to help you Jack." Jerry said patting my back and making me fall again.

"Sorry dude." Jerry exclaimed helping me up.

A/N: so what did you guys think? If I get 7 reviews. I will make a sequel.


End file.
